Act as Night
by WilliamStorys
Summary: Dick and Jason


Dick swears he didn't deliberately defy Damian's curfew - the Youth Titan party, who needs to go to bed early the next day?

Everything was normal, he tricked the security system into sneaking out, then sneaked back in the early hours of the morning, and Damian and Tim rarely joined forces for a night out, and he had to take his chance. "Cough - " Dick almost fell from the window in a fit of scare, so that Jason held him in time. Dick's heart had jumped into his throat, and one eye was seeing the brash eyes under the eyebrows of his brother. "Jason, that's why Bruce doesn't like you!"

Dick tried to break out of Jason's arms, but he was held tighter by his two strong arms. "Come on, kid." If Damian knew you were sneaking out to play, you knew what would happen to you. "Jason took him out of the window, and over the years Jason's height skyrocketed, dick's legs could only be dangling in mid-air, so the rope strapped to Jason's waist, the whole person lying on Jason like a tree-bag bear. "Baby Bird is going to bed?" "Jason put his head in Dick's neck, bowed his head and smelled the faint wine on him, " seemed to be a little rat stealing wine.

" "Then you're the big rat in someone else's room!" "Dick was very unhappy with Jason giving him the nickname, as if he had picked up Robin from the sewer.

The older Jason is much stronger than Dick, who is indeed a little mouse in front of his brother, but he is convinced that he will be taller than Jason in the future.

"Wow, it looks like the birds are a little drunk, " Jason said, looking through the moonlight to see Dick's face glowof, "Damian knows, it's going to be ..." "No, no - " Dick's fine eyebrows raised, blue eyes sad to shed tears, "Don't tell Damian, can't ... Can't you be the little secret between us? You keep it a secret for me, I can do anything!

Dick grabbed Jason by the shoulder, and the frustration was almost written on his face. "Exercising a bribe, this is what Batman's righteous partner Robin does?" Jason laughed with pride, took a few steps back, sat down when his heel hit Dick's low bed, and Dick's legs sat separately on Jason's knees.

Dick loosened his hand and grabbed Jason by the shoulder, just as he was about to stand up, but jason grabbed his arm. "Really everything is done?" Dick's blue eyes rose to the left, thought for a moment, and rose to the mouth helplessly and said, "No illegal thing!" "Of course! "The distance between them may be less than a centimeter, Jason's warm nose pounced on Dick's neck, the sensitive neck was immediately hot red, Jason just gently kissed him on the neck to trigger a tremor of Dick's body." "Your neck is sensitive!" The thick tongue scrapes the white skin, and the sticky, hot saliva stays there and cools down slowly. Dick felt his face feverish, and somewhere in his lower abdomen was jumping.

He suddenly remembered that BB and KF were hiding in a small room tonight watching porn, his little brother was swollen, he was a little want to pee. "Is that what you said is not illegal?"

Dick's forearm was also controlled by Jason's palms, his fingers gently rolling the stiff nipples, and from time to time maliciously screwed, Dick could only frown, close his eyes, and tightly bandage his mouth without allowing him to moan, at least he didn't want to be like the star of a porn movie. "It's like underage drinking is the right thing to do, circus boy. "Jason's hair is itchy, Dick really want to pee, but this feeling is not the same as usual, he felt that his underwear must be wet, maybe urine, but hope is sweat.

Jason felt something hard poking at his thigh, and he glanced down, Dick rubbing on his thighs, and his two armpits had been fluffy into a small tent - it seemed that the little Robin bird had developed earlier than he thought. "Lift up a little, " Jason grabbed Dick's pants and pulled them down, and did not forget to lure Dick off them in a gentle tone. Dick's head was on his head, and his excessive nervousness made him stretch edgy like a bow string about to break. Jason wants to combine with him, to do what happens on sunday afternoon like a couple, he never thinks of himself as a kiwi, but he feels a different excitement when his palms stick to his skin. He lets Jason into his body, then lets the white flow out of the deep powder and squeals a gratification in bed.

He's Jason's star. The trousers were picked off, and Jason pulled a tube of lubricant out of his trouser pocket, admitting that he was ready - how much he hated his new little entourage before, and now how much he wanted to get into his round little buttocks. Dick was always the most human one, he wasn't as serious as Bruce, not as fierce as Damian, and not as alienated as Tim. He was warm, squeading, a true know-how bird.

Jason wants to have this little brother, the right to make him happy and sad, and he wants him to be his own Robin.

The lubricated fingers didn't get into the soft strands easily, Dick was too tight, and Jason could hardly pump his fingers, but his young body was also so debauched that it didn't take long for him to greedily swallow Jason's fingers, shaking back and forth for more pleasure. "Well- " Dick's moaning was just a cat-like grunt from his throat, and he gently raised his buttocks and sat down slowly as if it would cover up his lewdness.

Well comfortable, the feeling of urine is more intense, Dick saw his hard turtle head out of a lot of transparent liquid, has not faded the skin of the penis flush, helplessly attached to his abdomen. Jason's other hand was removed from Dick's trembling back, touched his belt buckle, pulled off his pants, and pulled out his swollen penis and crushed the hard turtle's head. "Relax, I'm going in." Dick felt the fingers in his body draw slowly, and suddenly made a disgruntled hum, and then felt a rough object into his unclosed back pocket. The muscles of the cavity are slowly inserted by the penis, Dick's neck is already hard to support the chaotic mind, he can only like a kitten into Jason's arms, the smell of tobacco and a faint smell of sweat mixed into Dick's nasal cavity, sexual tension let his back tremble dling, the air of the lungs is squeezed by the tight ribs

He was about to suffocate, and he had to hold Jason in his arms and breathe in a hurry. Dick surprised Jason by being able to swallow all his penis, but the yin of the mouth suggests that this is his current limit. Jason patted him gently on the shoulder and tried to pull the baby bird, which had stuck to his body, but he grabbed it too tightly, and Jason could feel the warm liquid wetting his collar - hopefully it was a tear rather than a snot. "It's all in, now relax." Jason picked up Dick and rolled him over to the bed, gently kissing his sensitive neck. "All in?" Dick carefully tightens his muscles to squeeze Jason, using every sensitive nerve to feel Jason, and melts his eyes, the faint smell of smoke and the quivering pleasure into his deepest.

The desired walker gnaws at the white flesh, leaving a difficult-to-landfill trench everywhere, tingling, burning, his longing for sweat, saliva, and unknown liquid - watering him, saving him from the heat that is hard to bind and will be squirting out. "Dick, Dick..." the slightly mature blue eyes with drunken dizziness, Jason's movements quickly lost the law, his thoughts have been suspended in the air, is about to get out of the way. "Well, ah - no, I think... Whining, I want to pee, whim - "strong pleasure to push Dick to the top, eyebrows tight, tears from the drooping eyelashes, he can only lift his waist, undeveloped penis straight red, desperate twitching, but can not vomit more to prove that he is in the first climax of life." Jason is also released in the tight intestines and runs to orgasm. His low roar was like an adult lion, green and with an invicable collar. Dick is his little Robin bird, and no one can take him. Jason pounced on the bed, kissed his still-crying mouth, and the weakened penis slipped out of Dick's body, and the sticky liquid was brought out.

Jason only wanted the liquid to be washed off with ordinary laundry detergent so they could hide from the old housekeeper's eyes without pretending it was the result of Dick's bed-wetting. "I'll take you to the bathroom and clean it. Dick stomped Jason's neck, as if nodding in agreement. Jason held his wrist in one hand, one hand around the knee bend to hold Dick up, his mind is not completely clear, Jason forced to resist the distress, side-by-side open the door, hobbled Dick into the bathroom. Dick slipped out of Jason's arms and sat quietly on the toilet, completely absent from the usual lively look.

He was so tired that the bright lights made him only keep his head down and close his eyes, and slowly sank to his dreams. Jason re-attached his belt to find that Dick, who was sitting on the toilet, had fallen asleep.

He leaned his head against the tiled wall and picked him up again - it seemed impossible to bathe him tonight, but to get him up early tomorrow morning. "Jason, I know you're in there, and when you run out of the bathroom, open the door." "There was a sudden sound of Drake's voice outside the door, and it was dead, and his and Damian's night tour was over.

Jason immediately pressed the pump button to destroy the evidence, holding the birdie on the door. "Voices are small, and Dickie is asleep.

" "Oh, I'm sorry. Drake looked at dick's red glow and laughed, "Always like it, isn't it?"

" "Oh, "If you know why he blushes, you and Damian can't laugh, " good night. "


End file.
